Fall For Anything
by Underworld's-Reject
Summary: "He was once again standing for liberty and life- for humans and angels alike." Little fic about some of Castiel's thoughts on the whole freedom, war, situation.


Summary: "He was once again standing for liberty and life- for humans and angels alike." Little fic about some of Castiel's thoughts on the whole freedom, war, situation.  
**Disclaimer:**** Don't own SPN, and I don't own Fall for anything by the script.  
****AN:**** Spoilers for end of S5, and S6 up to like S6 ep 20. Named after the song it's inspired by. Cas centric.  
****Warnings:**** Mentions of Raph, angelic freedom gain-age, civil war, some angst etc, etc.**

_**/**_

_**So before they bring you down  
You've gotta stand for something or you'll fall for anything  
Fall for anything  
You've gotta stand for something or you'll fall for anything  
Fall for anything**_

/

For so long angels had been the slaves of obedience, of destiny and of 'the will of heaven.' However, as a consequence of Castiel's actions, his disobedience, this had all changed. The very rules that had shaped their existence had now been ripped up. They were unfettered and unshackled. The other angels, his friends, his allies, could not quite comprehend this fact…and he was once the same. Until Dean taught him that life could be lived another way. He owed a lot to Dean actually, for all of his lessons. Initially he had stood for the Winchesters, and humanity. He had gone against the will of heaven, and trusted the boys- bestowing his faith in them and their plans. By some miracle, they succeeded. The apocalypse was averted, the plan was changed, and so was the very nature of heaven and the angels.

They were free now. Or at least…they were meant to be. The apocalypse was stopped, so it was time for change, surely? One would imagine so…Unfortunately for him and those who he was trying to educate, not everyone shared the same philosophy. Raphael was the main instigator in the belief that the status quo, and destiny, the will, were the most important things. The last archangel felt that his elder brothers should be freed, and that the apocalypse should be restarted- that destiny should play its role. Naturally, he gained support, because the very nature of angels did not express free will, only obedience.

Castiel had gained too much sense and liberation to throw it all away the moment his ideas and suggestions were opposed. He was, however, still a soldier. And he would fight for what he believed in. So this time, he stood against Raphael, and against his army- conveying his clear opposition for their plans and beliefs. He stood for freedom, of angels and humans alike.

Once he had been a subservient and obedient creature, like all his brothers and sisters. However, the same was not true now. That was simply not who he was anymore. After having a taste of such freedom, he refused to allow it to be ripped away. He would not capitulate. And certainly not to Raphael. Not when the new found free will of angels and the lives of humanity were at stake. No, he would not weaken or waver. He had a lot of people depending on his success. He prided himself on his determination and his ability to dedicate himself to a cause. This time would be no different. He would defeat Raphael, no matter the cost. Some things were worth the risk, worth taking extreme measures for, and this was certainly one of them. His brother was stronger but it did not matter. It did not make his task impossible, just difficult. He could handle that…After all, what was life without trial and tribulation? What was war without death? It was unfortunate, yes, but damage and death were key parts of war. If it were only his own integrity at stake, perhaps he would have yielded, but it wasn't. Thus he _would_ not stop, not until Raphael and his most loyal lay dead.

Under no other circumstances would he have worked with Crowley, but he'd learnt from a dear friend that sometimes you had to take crazy and dark actions to protect that which you held dear. He was once again standing for liberty and life- for humans and angels alike. If he didn't lead, then _no one_ would stand. Which would result in the fall of everything, and everything. He could not allow such things.


End file.
